War Chest
War Chests are a seasonal featureBlizzCon 2016 Press Kit: StarCraft II Updates, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-11-11 in StarCraft II. 25% of proceeds will go toward the prize pool of WCS, and after $200,000 any further funds will go to operating costs on the tournament. Overview For each War Chest, players will do a one-time nominal payment, and receive a "treasure map" that they will level up by playing the game's multiplayer and/or Co-op Missions. Every time they level up the war chest, they will receive prizes. The prizes will not be random, and will be predetermined. Loot from these chests include skins, emoticons, decals, and issues of the in-client comic series StarCraft II: Shadow Wars. Automatic rewards are given upon purchase of the War Chest, and at the end of a season, players will receive rewards just for participating. The War Chest loot works on a tiered system. Each tier unlocks more rewards than the preceding tier. There will be three tiers. There will be one war chest per race, each having its own set of rewards. Unlocking one then purchasing another race's War Chest will give the player they made with that race. Exp gain for the war chests will be doubled int the last month to help players catch up.2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. The seasons themselves are not tied to ladder seasons, but rather to WCS events. Alerts will be generated on the web and in the game's client to let them know when a war chest season has begun. All rewards for the War Chest will be purchasable after the event ends, but the War Chest will provide a large discount. A portion of the proceeds from war chests will go toward StarCraft e-sports events and tournaments.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. War chests currently receive the most attention from a development perspective, alongside Co-op Missions.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 With the BlizzCon 2019 War Chest, a new free catagory of the chest was added, available to everyone for the duration of the War Chest with no purchase required.08-15-2019, BlizzCon 2019 War Chest, Blizzard Entertainment, 08-15-2019 War Chest Seasons Season 1: BlizzCon 2017 The first War Chest released July 19th, 2017.2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. As of October 5, the War Chest was no longer be available to purchase. From this point to November 4 (when the chest closes), experience gains will be doubled. War Chest features will be available for individual sale from January 2018, though the emoticons, decals, sprays, and portraits will remain exclusive for those who purchased the War Chest.2017-09-13, War Chest Final Phase Live. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-09-15 The following features are available from the War Chest: ;Terran ;Zerg ;Protoss ;Other Rewards The following rewards are given upon the first purchase of any War Chest: *Tal'darim Probe pet in Diablo III *One classic card pack in Hearthstone *One rare loot chest in Heroes of the Storm *Portraits of "Shadow Wars" characters and WCS 2017 finalists. Season 2: Katowice 2018 A second War Chest was released on December 9th. A portion of the funds go towards the Intel Extreme Masters 2018 Katowice tournament. This war chest introduced customizable consoles, as well as exp boosts for Co-op Missions. $150,000 of the proceeds will go to the tournament's prize pool. Phase 2 will unlock January 5th, and Phase 3 will unlock February 2nd. Purchases will end March 2nd, after which players will get double exp until the War Chest closes March 30th. Issues 4-6 of StarCraft II: Shadow Wars will be released, one issue with each phase.12-08-2017 IEM Katowice 2018 War Chest. Battle.net 12-08-2017 ;Terran ;Zerg ;Protoss ;Other Rewards The following rewards are given upon the first purchase of any War Chest: *Tal'darim Probe pet in Diablo III (for those who have not earned it before) *One classic card pack in Hearthstone *One rare loot chest in Heroes of the Storm *A 30-day Co-op Missions 100% exp boost (only boosts base experience) Season 3: BlizzCon 2018 The third War Chest was revealed in GSL vs. the World, and was available for purchase on August 9, 2018. It will give players access to Golden Age protoss, Umojan Protectorate terrans, and simulant zerg. This season also introduces banners. Along with all these items, the War Chest also includes a 50% boost to experience earned when playing Co-op. Unlike previous War Chests, this boost will not be limited to 30 days—it will be active for the entire duration of the War Chest event (August 9 to December 6).2018-08-02, WAR CHEST SEASON 3 PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-08-05 ;Terran ;Zerg ;Protoss ;All Races The following rewards are available to those who purchase all three race War Chests for the BlizzCon 2018. ;Other Rewards The following rewards are given upon the first purchase of any War Chest: *Tal'darim Probe pet in Diablo III (for those who have not earned it before) *One classic card pack in Hearthstone *One rare loot chest in Heroes of the Storm *A 30-day Co-op Missions 100% exp boost (only boosts base experience) Season 4: Katowice 2019 The fourth war chest integrated directly with Twitch to reward players who watch StarCraft II on Twitch, earning XP towards unlocking rewards, just as if they were playing the game. Rewards for WC4 are themed after the Dominion Special Forces, simulant zerg, and Tal'darim protoss. Each race set in the fourth war chest can be bought for $9.99 USD for each race or $24.99 USD for all the races, with 25% of profits going towards the 2019 IEM Katowice tournament.2018-11-06, NEW STARCRAFT 2 CO-OP COMMANDER ZERATUL, WAR CHEST 4 ANNOUNCED, BLIZZCON 2018. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-13 ;Terran ;Zerg ;Protoss ;All Races The following rewards are available to those who purchase all three race War Chests for Katowice 2019. Season 5: BlizzCon 2019 The fifth war chest added a new catagory for the War Chest named "free," available to all players without purchase for the duration of the war chest. Rewards for WC5 are units for the Knights of Tyrador terrans, Cerberus Program zerg, and Ihan-rii protoss. Each race set in the fifth war chest can be bought for $9.99 USD for each race or $24.99 USD for all the races, with 25% of profits going towards the prize pool of the 2019 WCS BlizzCon finals.08-15-2019, BlizzCon 2019 War Chest, Blizzard Entertainment, 08-15-2019 ;Free ;Terran ;Zerg ;Protoss ;All Races The following rewards are available to those who purchase all three race War Chests for the BlizzCon 2019. References Category:StarCraft II